Large metal storage containers are used in a wide variety of applications. For example, conventionally specified ISO containers are used for transporting international freight. Also, this type of container is used to transport trash from industrial and residential complexes. During the use and transportation of such large containers, it is necessary to move them from place to place. In the past, cranes and forklift devices have been most often employed. However, the use of these machines is time consuming and expensive. Industry has discovered the desirability of using caster systems for rendering these containers portable. However, conventional caster systems are not readily removable and do not incorporate an integral towing capability.